Tordu - Partie 1, Carrousel
by Speeter
Summary: Que se passerait-il à Gotham si un enfant du Prince du crime voyait le jour ? L'évènement le plus attendu dans la vie d'une femme devient alors le plus redouté des citoyens, et criminels...
1. Introduction

**Bonjour, bonsoir cher lecteurs ! Voici ma première fanfiction sur Batman se basant sur l'univers de The Dark Knight. Et ayant comme principal personnage le Joker. **

**L'univers de DC comic ne m'appartient pas, pas plus que l'œuvre de Christopher Nolan. **

**Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, et n'oubliez pas de mettre un petit commentaire pour me faire part de vos impressions, ça me ferait vraiment plaisir ! **

**Enjoy it !**

**Tordu**

– **Première partie-**

**Carrousel**

Introduction

Il devait déjà être quatre heure et demi du matin, lorsque Harley Quinn se leva mollement de son lit, tentant bien que mal de ne pas faire de geste brusque susceptible de réveiller son partenaire étendu de l'autre côté du lit, la tête enfouie dans des draps noirs comme la nuit enveloppant la ville de Gotham. Mais elle atteignit rapidement la salle de bain située à quelque mètres d'elle, et sans prendre la peine de fermer la porte, ni même d'allumer la lumière, Harley tomba à genoux face à la cuvette, s'appuya dessus et vomi bruyamment sans retenue. Elle toussa et souffla quand ce fut finalement terminé, mais ne se redressa pas de suite, le regard vide et le front en sueur. Cela faisait peut ètre deux semaines qu'elle avait de courts moment où elle sentait comme des hauts le cœur et une fatigue de plus en plus pesante. Elle ne s'étonna pas cette nuit de ce qu'il venait de se passer. A force de passer ses nuits dans les rues froides de la ville, quelle jeune femme aurait pu se vanter d'être toujours sur pied quelles que soit les circonstances ?

Elle se redressa enfin et se positionna devant le miroir cloué au mur au-dessus du lavabo. Elle prit une profonde inspiration et se passa de l'eau sur le visage en frottant vigoureusement de ses deux mains. Elle jeta un œil sur son reflet. Elle semblait avoir pris dix ans cette nuit. Ses grands yeux bleus d'habitude si vifs, si pétillant semblaient éteints, et sa peau était pale de telle sorte qu'on aurait pu la prendre pour un cadavre, et ses longs cheveux blonds lui collant au front, elle passa machinalement sa main dedans, toujours en s'observant. Elle remarqua qu'il lui restait quelques traces de maquillage sur le visage. Des traces noires, puis rouges, et ce blanc s'étendant jusqu'au cou, ce qui accentuait cette impression de maladie sur sa figure. Elle frotta cette fois-ci son visage avec un gant, puis sorti de la salle de bain et traversa la pièce pour atteindre de nouveau son lit dans la pénombre. Elle pria pour retrouver rapidement le sommeil, il était si rare qu'elle puisse s'offrir une nuit complète, particulièrement quand celle-ci était avec son compagnon, toujours de dos allongé à côté d'elle. Elle soupira et ne tarda pas à s'en aller lentement au pays des songes.

Mais le Joker, lui, ne dormait pas. Depuis longtemps déjà. Il l'avait ainsi senti s'agité durant la nuit, senti son corps se réchauffer anormalement contre le sien tandis qu'elle se blottissait contre lui comme à son habitude, enfin il l'avait subitement entendu se rendre dans la pièce d'à côté et expulser un liquide acide et puant de sa gorge, puis boire de l'eau et se laver la figure pour finir par revenir de nouveau. Il se tenait allongé sur le côté face à la petite fenêtre poussiéreuse qui donnait vue sur les lumières de la ville depuis le dixième étage du building ou il avait trouvé refuge avec une partie de ses hommes et Harley. Un étage entier à leur disposition, il était devenu un vrai quartier général bien que le Joker n'a jamais eu cette intention. Il fixait ainsi l'extérieur, pensant à tout et pourtant à rien, c'était le cas de le dire. Lui-même parfois ne s'y retrouvait plus dans le labyrinthe que formaient ses pensées. Mais à quoi bon réfléchir au lendemain pour le Joker ? Pourquoi prévoir des choses et gâcher les surprises qu'un nouveau jour peut nous apporter ? Les gens ne comprennent rien, même Harley, non pour ça, elle ne comprenait pas plus que chaque être humain. Il se retourna légèrement vers elle quand il sentit son genou heurter le bas de son dos. Son expression ne changea pas, il était à présent occupé à observer celle de la femme à ses côtés, sa création. Son sommeil semblait de nouveau agité. Il roula les yeux puis fini par se redresser d'un coup, les yeux toujours grands ouvert. Torse nu habillé uniquement d'un bas en vieux tissu gris, il se leva, et quitta la pièce sans jeter un regard de plus à Harley qui gardait une main posée sur le bas de son ventre qui la tiraillait, quelques faibles gémissements s'échappant de sa bouche brisant froidement le silence de la nuit.

_-Maman ? Maman… Quoi ? Tu ne me sens toujours pas là, bien enfoui en toi ? Je vais te faire encore mal alors…Tu verras, je vais te manger de l'intérieur ! J'ai hâte, vraiment, de venir dans ce monde ! Qu'est-ce que ça a l'air amusant ! Maman, je vais faire de mon mieux pour sortir très vite, promis ! Et si tu ne veux pas, tu seras puni, méchante maman ! Je vais te dévorer…Je vais te dévorer…Hihihi…Maman, maman regarde-moi…Regarde-moi !_

Harley se réveilla en un brusque sursaut, le cœur battant, haletant et bégayant elle posa une main sur sa poitrine et émit de profondes inspirations. Un cauchemar, ce n'était qu'un cauchemar… Mr.J ? Ou était-il ? Elle regardait rapidement autour d'elle et s'aperçu que quelques faibles rayons de lumière traversaient la pièce. Elle senti les larmes monter à ses yeux et poussa un soupire aigue. Elle senti un frisson la parcourir tandis qu'elle remarqua sa main toujours posée contre son ventre. Elle ravala sa salive, puis sorti du lit.

Il ne fallait pas faire attendre Mr.J.

**Et voilà la fin de l'introduction qui vous met un peu dans le bain ! Le premier chapitre sera plus long et plus complet ne vous inquiétez pas. En attendant, j'espère avoir retenu votre attention avec ceci. **


	2. Poussière

**Bonjour, bonsoir à tous ! Voilà le premier chapitre officiel de cette histoire ! J'aimerais vraiment vous remercier ceux qui ont pris la peine de mettre des commentaires, ça m'encourage ! Et pour tous ceux qui me lisent j'espère toujours pouvoir capter votre attention, et oui je m'excuse pour les quelques fautes d'orthographe qui ont pu été trouver dans le chapitre…Je suis ''sensée'' avoir un logiciel de correction automatique, j'espère néanmoins que ça ne vous empêche pas de lire tranquillement. **

**Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ! **

**Tordu**

**-Première partie-**

**Carrousel**

Chapitre 1

Harley jeta un regard furtif derrière son épaule, s'assurant que personne ne l'avait suivi. Elle s'avança dans la ruelle sombre, que faiblement éclairée par les faibles lumières des quelques appartements donnant sur la voie. Harley releva rapidement le col de son manteau noir et se racla la gorge avant de toquer frénétiquement à la porte de ce qui semblait être l'ancienne boutique d'un fleuriste, si l'on en croyait l'aspect délabré du bâtiment ainsi que l'inscription dominant la façade, presque totalement effacée, ''Aux fleurs de Beth''. Harley sautillait nerveusement sur place tandis qu'elle attendait impatiemment que la porte s'ouvre. Elle bascula un moment sa tête pour faire face au ciel étoilé de Gotham. Les nuits si calmes étaient devenues rares à présent et bien qu'Harley Quinn ne soit pas le genre de jeune femme que l'on pouvait qualifié de sereine et posée, elle savait néanmoins apprécier la tranquillité de la nuit à certains moments. Elle ferma les yeux en sentant la brise fraiche courir sur son visage. Elle ne voulait pas faire tard, de peur que le Joker ne la dispute en rentrant. _Il ne me le dit pas, mais il déteste quand je ne suis pas près de lui…_ se dit-elle en souriant.

Un bruit sourd de serrure métallique se fit soudainement entendre, coupa le fil de ses pensées. La lourde porte s'ouvrit dans un grincement et laissa apparaitre dans son embrasure une femme. Elle était grande, de longs cheveux rouges retombants sur ses épaules lui encadrant son visage de porcelaine, elle ne portait sur elle qu'une chemise blanche, courte, et laissant apparaitre de longue jambe nues s'entrecroisant. Elle semblait à peine plus âgée que Harley. Son regard qui était plus perçant, ou l'on semblait y voir un soupçon de maturité, fixait la jeune femme lui faisant face. Elle sourit :

-Tss…Tiens, tiens, mais c'est mon petit Arlequin qui vient me voir !

-Hihi, salut Red* ! Lança joyeusement le ''petit Arlequin'' en franchissant la porte, se dirigeant joyeusement dans le foyer de son amie.

Poison Ivy referma la porte en regardant Harley s'asseoir tranquillement sur le canapé positionné au fond de la pièce principale donnant directement vue sur la porte. Elle proposa un thé à son amie et se dirigea vers la cuisine située à droite du salon. Comme Harley avait l'habitude de lui faire remarquer, son appartement sentait ''_comme dans la forêt''_, un doux mélange de terre, d'humidité et de fleurs. De nombreuses plantes de toutes formes, de toutes espèces et de toutes couleurs étaient disposées un peu partout chez elle. Harley se décala légèrement sur le côté en remarquant que la plante carnivore posée à sa gauche remuait doucement, c'était comme si ses mâchoires allait se refermer sur elle.

-Ne t'en fait pas, depuis le temps je suis sure qu'elle t'a adopté ! Dit Ivy en revenant de la cuisine en souriant. Elle tendit une tasse de thé vert à Harley et s'assit à côté d'elle en caressant la tige de sa plante du bout du doigt. -Alors ? Que me vaut ta visite ? Je me doutais bien que je te manquais…

-Mr.J et moi sommes très occupés en ce moment tu sais ! Et je pense qu'il s'ennuie un peu parfois, à cause du Batman…Depuis qu'il est considéré comme un tueur à Gotham, Mr.J ne trouve parfois plus d'intérêt à s'amuser avec…

-Ca va déjà faire cinq ans Harley que…

-Oui ! Cinq années que Mr.J et moi nous nous connaissons…Soupira Harley en regardant vers le plafond, les yeux humides d'émotion. Cinq ans que Batman était devenue de chevalier noir de cette ville, celui qui avait corrompu Harvey Dent, celui qui avait tué les policiers…Le vrai monstre. Et cinq années qui s'étaient écoulées depuis que son regard avait croisé celui du prince du crime, là-bas, dans cette cellule froide et puante. A l'époque, elle n'était rien d'autre qu'une petite psychiatre dont personne ne se souciait, cherchant à se faire une place dans le monde des adultes qu'elle trouvait au départ si cruel. Elle aurait aimé rester enfant et insouciante pour toujours, mais elle devait ''rentrer dans le moule'' comme tous les autres. Mais Mr.J lui, il n'était pas d'accord, et il lui répétait en lui caressant les cheveux qu'elle était unique, qu'elle ne devait pas se laisser guider par les normes de la société. Alors elle s'est enfuie avec lui.

Soudain, Harley se crispa et posa sa main libre sur son ventre en gémissant un peu. Encore ce tiraillement dans le bas du ventre.

-Tu as mal Harl' ? S'inquiéta Ivy.

-Hm…Ça dure depuis seulement quelques jours, comme si j'allais avoir mes règles en fait, mais pourtant rien ne vient. J'ai dut manger quelque chose, ou la fatigue…

-Tu n'as pas tes règles mais tu en as les symptômes ? Demanda la rouquine en haussant un sourcil. Il t'a encore frappé je parie !

-Non Red, non !...Mentit Harley. De toute manière, ça ne ressemblait à aucune des douleurs précédent une dispute.

-Tes règles arriveront sans doute dans quelques jours…

-Oh ça, ça fait longtemps qu'elles vont et viennent sans que je puisse le calculer. Tu vois, ma contraception me dérègle complètement, ça arrive avec certaines, haha !

Ivy eut un léger sursaut, elle fixa Harley d'un air à la fois surpris et inquiet. Elle raval sa salive puis enchaina : -Tu…Tu ne l'as jamais oublié n'est-ce pas ?

-…Je…Je ne crois pas…Je…

-Harley ! Tu es fatiguée, tu as mal dans le bas du ventre, c'est grave !

La blonde se sentit pâlir. Elle essaya désespérément de se rappeler un détail, juste un seul. Avait-elle oublié sa pilule, ne serait-ce qu'une fois ? Personne n'aurait pu dire qu'elle tenait un rythme de vie régulier, mais depuis des années c'était comme ça, et jamais elle n'avait alors sentit un tel doute naitre en elle. Puis elle se souvint également de ce cauchemar qui avait hanté sa nuit, cette petite voix, ces menaces, cette fièvre. Frissonnante, elle releva la tête vers son amie, les yeux humides :

-Oh, Red…Red, j'ai peur maintenant ! Je n'avais jamais vraiment pensé à ça avant tu sais…

-C'est bon, tais toi. Coupa froidement Ivy. On va faire le nécessaire. Tu vas rester là, je vais aller à la pharmacie la plus proche encore ouverte.

Elle se leva et se dirigea vers la porte en enfilant une veste.

-Mais pourquoi je ne peux pas…

-Tu tiens sincèrement à te faire remarquer ?

-…

Elle ferma la porte et disparu dans la brume. Elle sentait son cœur battre à une vitesse anormale, comme si elle courait pour fuir quelque chose, quelque chose qui lui faisait peur. Rien que l'idée d'une descendance pour le Joker la faisait frémir. Et pourquoi Harley ? Cette petite idiote qui ne tenait qu'à ce faire aimer de ce monstre, sociopathe, manipulateur, aucunement sincère, contrairement à elle. ELLE était la seule à prendre soin de sa Harley.

Elle rentra dans la pharmacie de garde, ne pris pas le temps de saluer la pharmacienne et lui déposa le test le plus fiable possible sur son bureau.

-Mieux vaut le faire le matin pour que…

-Je sais. Dépêchez-vous.

Offusqué, la vieille femme lui annonça le prix, déposa l'argent dans sa caisse, et à peine eut elle relevé la tête pour lui rendre la monnaie que Poison Ivy avait disparue. Elle marcha d'un pas rapide jusqu'à son appartement. A l'intérieur, Harley n'avait pas bougé du canapé, entortillant une mèche de cheveux entre ses doigts et se rongeant l'ongle du pouce nerveusement. Elle observa que les plantes semblaient plus agitées et remuaient doucement, comme si elles avaient senti l'agitation d'Ivy quelques minutes plus tôt. La rouquine revint à ce moment-là. Elle se tourna vers Harley et lui tendit le test.

-Vas-y, dit-elle, son regard s'était adouci, ce qui rassura la jeune femme qui se leva lentement et s'empara du test avant de se diriger vers les toilettes.

Toujours assise, elle attendit qu'une réponse s'affiche, bougeant frénétiquement sa jambe droite, les yeux rivés sur l'objet. Qu'allait-il se passer s'il s'avérait positif ? Oui, Harley avait toujours rêvé de rencontrer l'Homme de sa vie, s'engager à la vie à la mort avec lui, puis fonder une famille. En rencontrant le Joker, une partie de ce schéma avait été oublié, sans regret. Elle ne se voyait alors plus obligatoirement se marier pour prouver son amour et sa fidélité. Tout cela ne servait à rien finalement, encore une règle stupide encrée dans les mentalités. Quant aux enfants…Oui, parfois elle se demandait ce que leur vie pourrait être avec au moins un enfant. Mais pourtant, elle se disait que ce monde n'était pas fait pour élever un gamin. Et le travail ? Et pour s'en occuper ? Non, à chaque fois elle se disait que ça n'aurait aucune utilité, qu'à deux ils étaient mieux, plus fort, plus passionnés. Elle voulait qu'ils soient les seuls à voir ce monde sombrer, deux amants entrain de voir ce monde…Bruler.

Puis le résultat.

Ivy entendit Harley revenir dans la pièce d'un pas lent. Elle se leva pour lui faire face, se mordant un peu la langue pour contenir son impatience. Harley passa une main dans ses longs cheveux blonds et les plaça du côté de son épaule gauche tout en déglutissant. Elle releva la tête :

-Enceinte, 8.5 semaines, c'est marqué…

-Merde. Merde, merde… ! Soupira Ivy en regardant au plafond. Elle redéposa son regard sur son amie, qui elle gardait une expression totalement neutre, les yeux dans le vide. Elle s'approcha d'elle et posa ses mains sur ses épaules, l'obligeant à croiser son regard. –Ca va aller. Je suis là, ne t'en fait pas, on ira voir un médecin, tu iras sous une fausse identité et on pourra te faire avorter, il reste au moins 3 semaines pour que…

-Red…

-Oui chérie ?

-Je…Ne pense pas que je vais avorter…

Ivy la lâcha et recula d'un pas :

-Pardon ? Je croyais que tu ne voulais pas d'enfant ! Qui me répétait sans cesse qu'elle garderait sa ligne parfaite jusqu'à la fin ? Ha ! Là, tu peux y dire adieu ! T'en voulais pas de ce gosse ! De ce petit monstre…Mais non, en fait, ce n'est rien d'autre qu'une graine là, qui flotte juste. Tu peux l'enlever !

-Pourquoi tu es contre moi ?! Non je n'avais pas prévu ca…Je…Je voulais rester avec Mr.J pour toujours, lui et moi…Mais quand j'ai vu que c'était positif, j'ai senti quelque chose naitre en moi, dans mon âme je veux dire…Tu sais, cette sensation qu'on a quand on trouve l'homme de sa vie, et qu'on se dit _Ca y est, c'est lui…C'est évident…_ et bien là, c'est pareil ! Il est là, j'ai un bébé en moi, le mien et celui de Mr.J ! Ce n'est pas grave si nous sommes trois après tout, puisqu'il sera le fruit de notre amour, avec notre sang, notre chair…Une famille !

Ivy sentit la nausée lui monter à la gorge en entendant ces paroles. C'était sans doute la chose la plus abjecte qu'elle avait pu imaginer, et elle se réalisait. Un enfant du Joker. La chose la plus folle à imaginer ! Un homme qui ne peut ressentir ni d'amour, ni de compassion allait avoir un…enfant ? Rien que le fait d'y penser était difficile. Elle jeta un rapide regard sur le ventre d'Harley qui était encore bien plat, donnant l'impression que rien ne vivait dedans, que tout allait bien…Que tout était normal…Oui, l'ancienne psychiatre pervertie par le Joker et qui avait pris gout à l'anarchie, oui c'était normal pour elle. C'était ainsi depuis des années. Pourquoi changer avec un enfant qui lui sera sans doute encore pire que son père ? Elever dans le chaos le plus total, sans jamais distinguer le bien du mal.

-Tu vas m'abandonner Red ? Demanda Harley en se rapprochant. -Tu ne peux pas…Tu es ma seule véritable amie, je t'aime tu sais…Je vais avoir besoin de toi.

L'interpellée la regarda de nouveau et baissa la tête d'un air triste cette fois-ci. Elle détestait quand elle la prenait par les sentiments, et Dieu sait qu'elle savait s'y prendre…Elle croisa de nouveau ses grands yeux bleus légèrement rougis par les larmes qui s'y étaient logées entre-temps.

-Non, je ne t'abandonnerai pas…

-Aah ! Lança joyeusement Harley en la prenant dans ses bras. –Tu vas voir Red, tout ira bien j'en suis sûre ! Je n'ai plus autant peur qu'avant maintenant, et c'est aussi grâce à toi ! Merci, merci !

Elle sautilla joyeusement sur place tant elle était heureuse de voir que son amie ''acceptait'' la venue d'un enfant dans sa vie. Du moins, c'est ce qu'elle s'imaginait. Harley était comme ça, depuis qu'elle était enfant, chaque émotion était une véritable fête. Elle aimait les ressentir au plus profond d'elle, de la manière la plus forte possible. Cela rendait la vie tellement plus amusante en vivant pleinement les moments présents. Même quand elle prenait en main son bazooka et qu'elle créait un véritable feu d'artifice de feu et de chair en explosant des voitures dans la rue sous le regard admiratif du Joker ! En fait, tout était si amusant dans la vie une fois qu'on était capable de la voir sous un autre angle…Elle apprendrait ca à son enfant plus tard ! Un garçon ? Une fille ? Mr.J préfèrerait sans doute un garçon…Mais on lui avait toujours dit que les pères étaient plus proches de leurs filles… Put importe ! Elle devait renter à ''la planque'' pour l'annoncer au Joker. Elle remit son long manteau sur ses épaules, et quitta joyeusement l'appartement de Poison Ivy qui la regarda tristement s'éloigner. Elle posa son regard sur sa plante carnivore :

-Tu vois, comme les humains peuvent être fous ?

**Voili voilou ! Hé non, l'apparition du Joker sera pour le prochain chapitre ! J'aurai aimé réunir ce chapitre et le prochain en une seule fois, mais je préfère faire des chapitre ni trop court ni trop long, car je sais que pour moi par exemple, ça ne me donne pas toujours envie de bien prendre l temps de lire… J'espère vraiment qu'il n'y a cette fois-ci pas trop de fautes d'orthographes ou syntaxe…Si c'est le cas, je vous promets que je soignerai plus l'écriture de mes chapitre à l'avenir. Je voulais vous remercier encore pour vos commentaires, ils me font vraiment plaisir ! Je vais essayer de ne pas trop tarder pour le prochain chapitre ! **


	3. Grande nouvelle

**Bonjour à tous ! Après quelques semaines je publie enfin ce second chapitre qui marque le début de l'action ! Mais ça je vous laisse le découvrir… **

**Sachez que tous vos commentaires m'ont fait vraiment plaisir ! Et heureuse de voir le nombre de fan francophones ! J'ai même hésité à écrire cette histoire en anglais pour un publique plus large, mais je préfère écrire pour mon propre plaisir…Et je mieux vaut ne pas tenter l'anglais en voyant que je peux encore faire de petites fautes en français ! **

**Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !**

**Tordu**

**-Première partie-**

**Carrousel **

Chapitre 2

Arrivée devant la porte, Harley se senti soudainement pâlir. Un frisson la fit brièvement trembler et elle senti sa gorge se serrer. Et s'il réagissait mal ? Il n'était obnubilé que par le Batman, et ce depuis toujours. Mais petit à petit, il s'était retiré de son rôle de protecteur à Gotham, jusqu'à disparaitre. Elle n'avait eu que de rares échanges avec lui, n'étant apparu que peu de fois au cours des dernières années. Et elle sentait que le Joker changeait de plus en plus, sans doute parce que la chauve-souris n'était plus là pour l'amuser. Elle redressa la tête, passa des mèches de ses cheveux derrière ses oreilles et lentement, elle poussa la lourde porte et pénétra dans une pièce sombre et poussiéreuse, sans aucune fenêtre sur le monde extérieur. Les murs étaient recouvert de brochures, d'article de journaux ou apparaissait le Batman, ou encore les dernières folies du Joker, meurtres, braquages, évasions. Un bureau au fond de la pièce était éclairé par la faible lumière d'une petite lampe, le Joker se tenait assis devant, penché sur des feuilles, semblant lire ou griffonner des choses dessus.

-Hum…Puddin' ? Demanda la jeune femme en s'approchant doucement.

-Va-t'en. Je suis occupé.

Harley baissa la tête. Apparemment ce n'était pas le moment de déranger le prince du crime. Il demeurait silencieux, ses longs cheveux d'un vert crasseux lui cachant le visage. Elle sourit et posa ses mains sur ses épaules, posant sa tête dans le creux de son cou.

-Mais…C'est très important tu sais…

Le Joker soupira mais ne détourna pas le regard pour autant. Une vague odeur de jasmin et de rose l'enivra, il ferma un instant les yeux puis repris sa concentration sur son brouillon.

-Tu sais, c'est une grande nouvelle que je dois te dire…Je sais que au début, tu risques de ne pas me comprendre, mais je sais que ça te rendra heureux au final ! Tu verras, ça changera notre vie ! Je…

-C'est inutile…Coupa le Joker.

-Euh…Mais si…Ecoute moi Puddin'…

D'un bon, le Joker se leva et la plaqua violement au mur, le regard dément, les dents serrées et le souffle haletant de rage. Il lui saisit les bras et les serra si fort qu'elle crut un instant ne plus les sentir. Elle poussa un cri de stupeur et croisa enfin son regard. Les épais cercles noirs entourant ses yeux les rendaient encore plus menaçant. Elle ravala sa salive, arrivant à peine à prononcer quelques mots, elle se sentait comme une petite bestiole sans défense prise au piège par un prédateur. Le Joker saisi ses feuilles et les lui colla au visage :

-Une grande nouvelle, hm ? Qui NOUS rendra heureux ? Petite idiote ! Mais ouvre les yeux ! Tu sais ce qui me ferait plaisir, petite Harley… ? Que tu rendes utile, que tu me serves à quelque chose pour une fois dans ta misérable vie ! Tu crois que ta bonne nouvelle _le _fera réapparaitre, hm ? Il jeta les feuilles qui s'éparpillèrent dans la pièce.

Harley senti les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Il n'était pas rare qu'elle se dispute avec Mr.J, et pourtant, elle n'arrivait jamais à faire abstraction à ses crises de colères, devenant de plus en plus régulières.

-Mr...Mr.J…Pleurnicha-t-elle.

-Mr.J ! Mr.J ! Se moqua son interlocuteur en prenant une voix qui se voulait efféminée. Il finit par relâcher sa prise et recula un peu. Ce qui était sans doute le plus effrayant chez le Joker, c'étaient ses soudaines sautes d'humeur. C'est comme si ce n'était pas la même personne lorsque cela se produisait, et Harley craignait ces moments plus que tout. Elle fixa le sol de son regard humide, espérant qu'il se calme.

-Regarde-moi.

Harley redressa la tête, reniflant légèrement et tenta de laisser échapper un mot de sa bouche, mais rien ne vint. Immédiatement, elle posa sa tête contre son torse et s'agrippant à sa veste en lui murmurant qu'elle était désolée, qu'elle ne souhaitait pas lui porter préjudice, qu'elle ferait n'importe quoi pour lui rendre enfin son sourire, celui avec lequel elle l'avait connu. Le Joker ne dit rien, son expression n'ayant pas changé d'un poil. Il arqua un sourcil et afficha un demi-sourire en tapotant sa tête, satisfait de la voir une fois de plus soumise à lui. Quel bien être cela pouvait lui apporter. Il n'avait qu'à hausser la voix, ou même la regarder, c'était tel un marionnettiste avec son pantin. Il sourit de plus belle en se disant que cette femme avait été sa psychiatre. Celle qui était sensée comprendre sa ''folie'' comme elle l'appelait, celle qui devait rentrer dans sa tête et le convaincre que tout ce qu'il avait entrepris n'était pas de l'ordre de la normalité…Mais au final, il lui avait bien prouvé que la normalité n'existait pas, et que ce n'était qu'une invention, comme la loi, la morale. Elle était sa création. Sa plus belle création. C'en était affreusement amusant…

Il respira une nouvelle fois son parfum, plus longtemps, se concentrant sur la douce odeur qui émanait de son cou. Il lécha lentement sa lèvre inferieur :

-Alors, poussin ? Quelle était cette ''grande nouvelle'' ?

-Je suis…Bégaya Harley, bien que rassurée par le calme de sa voix. Elle se blotti un peu plus contre lui. –Je suis enceinte…

-Pardon… ?

-Je suis enceinte, Puddin'…Répéta-t-elle en relevant la tête pour observer sa réaction.

Pendant quelques secondes, le Joker ne réagit pas. La jeune femme tenta de savoir s'il s'agissait là de stupeur, colère, ou même peut-être de joie. Elle senti de nouveau ses bras se faire peu è peu compresser par ses mains, ses longs ongles jaunis s'enfonçant dans sa chair. Le prince du crime baissa les yeux vers elle avec un regard qu'elle lui connaissait bien. Elle frissonna en le voyant rentrer une main dans sa poche.

-Tss…Harley, Harley…Petite Harley…Dit-il en fouillant dedans.

Le sang de sa compagne ne fit qu'un tour. Elle se voyait déjà mutilé, ou pire ! Elle n'aurait jamais dut...Elle savait qu'il ne serait pas près, qu'il avait d'autres problèmes…Et elle en rajoutait… Elle ferma les yeux et laissa échapper un cri en le voyant brusquement sortir la main de sa poche. Elle se recroquevilla contre le mur. Mais rien ne se passa. Haletante, elle ouvrit les yeux. Le Joker se tenait toujours en face d'elle, un mouchoir à la main, le sourire moqueur.

-Hé bien quoi ? Tu n'as tout de même pas cru que je j'allais frapper la mère de mon enfant ? Dit-il en l'attirant contre lui, lui essuyant la joue avec un mouchoir se voulant blanc mais rempli de tache sombre ressemblant à du sang séché…Malgré tout, elle fondit en larmes et enroula ses bras autour de son cou, se collant un peu plus à lui. Il se retint d'exploser de rire face à la situation. – Enfin Harl' ! C'est merveilleux, tu n'es pas heureuse ? Tu avais raison…C'est une grande nouvelle. Nous allons former une famille, à trois ! Pourquoi pleures-tu ?

-Je…J'ai eu tellement peur que tu ne sois pas heureux ! Je n'ai pas fait exprès, je ne sais pas comment c'est arrivé…Je…

-Tatata ! On se calme ! Le stresse est mauvais pour toi maintenant. Haha ! Je sais que je suis un peu excessif parfois, mais je suis juste quelqu'un de très émotif…Lança-t-il en riant de plus belle. –Mais c'est qu'il faut l'annoncer maintenant !

-Oh oui ! Je veux que toute la ville soit au courant ! Et si l'on prenait la place du présentateur du Gotham news ? Juste pour ce soir ? Que toute la population le sache au même moment… Demanda malicieusement Harley en s'accrochant de plus belle à ses épaules.

-Quelle bonne idée ! Va vite te préparer, sèches tes larmes, je veux que tu sois la plus belle pour notre annonce de naissance…

Elle sautilla jusqu'à la porte donnant sur le couloir, mais revint rapidement en s'agrippant de nouveau à son Mr.J, plus passionnément cette fois, enroulant ses jambes autour de sa taille. Il posa ses mains dans son dos pour la soutenir contre lui, elle l'embrassa avec à la fois tendresse et vigueur, ne cachant pas sa joie et son soulagement. Elle pressa un peu plus ses lèvres contre les siennes, les mordillant légèrement il répondit à son baisé, resserrant son étreinte. Elle posa son front contre le sien et sourit, puis reparti aussi vite qu'elle était apparu :

-Maintenant, tout ira mieux Mr.J ! Cria-t-elle en disparaissant dans le sombre couloir.

-Oh ça oui petit cœur, à présent tout ira mieux…Murmura-t-il pour lui-même, son rictus s'élargissant de plus en plus sur son visage meurtri.

Il se tourna vers les murs où étaient affiché des centaines de prospectus sur le Batman. Il les regarda un long moment, observant chaque détails des photos, des articles, les dates de ses dernières apparitions. Il commença à rire doucement en les voyant, puis son rire devint plus fort, plus terrifiant, jusqu'à en être hystérique. Le Joker rejeta la tête en arrière, en ayant presque les larmes aux yeux il tapa violemment son bureau avec le poing en riant de plus belle, ses cicatrices semblant s'arracher tant les muscles de sa bouche étaient tendu à mesure que son rire résonnait dans la pièce, et dans l'immeuble entier, comme un chien déchainé hurlant dans la nuit. Son visage à demi-éclairé par la faible lumière de la pièce rendait son expression inhumaine. Son sourire peinturluré semblant être encré dans sa peau. Des deux mains, il arracha un maximum d'articles affichés au mur, les déchirant parfois avec les dents. Respirant bruyamment, ses mèches vertes lui collant au front il regarda une dernière image de l'homme chauve-souris :

-Maintenant, on va pouvoir recommencer à jouer…

**Tintintin ! Pas trop déçu de la réaction du Joker ? C'est vrai, parfois je me prends trop la tête pour tenter de faire des descriptions correctes, mais j'espère que vous appréciez l'histoire. Je ne suis pour ma part pas trop déçu de ce chapitre, peut-être un peu court à mon gout… Je pense que vous devez commencer à vous faire votre interprétation de l'histoire…Je m'excuse d'avoir mis plus de temps à publier ce chapitre, mais j'ai beaucoup de travail en ce moment avec les examens et les préparatifs des grandes vacances. Je tenterai de moins trainer la prochaine fois ! Comme d'habitude, n'hésitez pas à poster un petit commentaire pour que je puisse améliorer le plus de choses à l'avenir ! **


	4. Innocence

**Tordu**

**-Première partie-**

**Carrousel**

Chapitre 3

Il se faisait tard, mais une silhouette parcourait encore les corridors du manoir Wayne. Elle traversait les sombres couloirs, vides et silencieux. Avec une main dans une poche, l'autre tenant un verre d'eau, l'imposante carrure entra dans une grande pièce dont les murs étaient, dans leur quasi-totalité, remplacés par de larges baies vitrées donnant sur les lumières de Gotham. L'homme s'assit lentement sur l'un des fauteuils de cuir noir. Il apprécia la chaleur de la cheminé flamboyante qui était encrée dans le mur, donnant un aspect réconfortant à la pièce. Mais une voix vint briser ce calme :

-Maitre Wayne ?

Apparue dans l'embrasure de la porte un homme. Bien plus âgé que l'interpellé, son allure avait pourtant en elle quelque chose d'imposant et d'élégant. Il se tenait parfaitement droit pour un vieil homme, le temps ne semblant pas l'avoir encore totalement atteint. Ses cheveux blancs, minutieusement coiffés en arrière, et son visage aux traits déjà marqué par la vie trahissaient cette impression. Il s'avança silencieusement vers son maitre, esquissant un sourire :

-Déjà éveillé ?

-Comme la plupart des nuits, oui, répondit doucement l'ancien justicier.

Cela faisait si longtemps à présent, peut être une éternité pour lui, qu'il s'était retiré de son rôle de chevalier de Gotham. Depuis la descente aux enfers de Harvey Dent, la mort des policiers, il n'était à présent vu que comme un souvenir planant encore sur la ville. Certains continuaient à espérer son retour, certains au contraire ne voyaient en lui qu'une menace de plus dans leur cité ou le crime se faisait grandissant. Et pourtant il avait essayé. Il avait voulu revenir à maintes reprises. Mais il les voyait, tous ces visages effrayés par sa simple présence. Que pensaient-ils ? En tout cas ils préféraient à présent se rabattre sur la seule présence de la police, patrouillant jour et nuit dans les larges couloirs de la ville. Il n'était plus rien, et ne croyait plus en lui-même. Il était Bruce, l'héritier, le millionnaire. Celui qui organisait des galas de charités en faveur des plus démunis et qui pourtant n'apparaissait que rarement en publique. Il semblait aujourd'hui bien plus âgé qu'il ne l'était, ses cheveux trop longs s'éparpillaient négligemment sur son front. Ses yeux étaient cernés, signe d'une fatigue aussi bien mentale que physique, comme si toute la souffrance du monde s'était abattue sur lui. Il ne se soignait que lors de ses courtes apparitions. Lorsqu'il y repensait, il se disait que Batman et Bruce Wayne étaient bien plus proches qu'il ne le souhaitait. Ils étaient des protecteurs dans l'ombre. Les gens comptaient sur eux et ils tentaient d'apaiser leurs souffrances sans pour autant se laisser approcher de tout près, ils n'étaient que des figures.

Chaque nuit, son dos le faisait atrocement souffrir. Il avait alors pris pour habitude de venir dans cette pièce, et ruminer encore et encore le passé, comme s'il y vivait encore. Revoyant Rachel, Harvey, le Joker… Ce clown avait fait deux séjours à Arkham depuis qu'il l'avait abandonné en haut du gratte-ciel, au-dessus du vide, riant à s'en décrocher la mâchoire. Il détestait repenser à cette soirée, ça lui faisait mal, plus qu'autre chose, mais jamais il ne put s'enlever cette image de la tête. Et cette pensée qui lui revenait toujours : « Pourquoi ne l'as-tu pas laissé s'écraser au sol cette nuit-là ? Il est libre maintenant. » Il en était convaincu, il aurait été heureux de le voir disparaitre définitivement.

D'une traite, il avala une petite pilule blanche et ingurgita un peu de l'eau du verre qu'il tenait, grimaçant légèrement.

-Vous devriez arrêter maintenant. Si je puis me permettre, ces médicament ne vous servent plus à rien à présent…Pourquoi ne laissez-vous pas faire les choses ? Demanda Alfred, le majordome, ayant parfois peine à contenir son inquiétude. Il savait bien que ces cachets n'agissaient plus comme de simples antis-douleurs pours son jeune maitre.

-Ils me soulagent. Avec eux au moins je peux dormir un peu.

-Hm…Aujourd'hui m'est venue une idée. Cela fait longtemps à présent que vous n'êtes pas sorti. Pourquoi ne partiriez-vous pas quelques temps ? Loin de Gotham.

-Il y a une soirée en l'honneur d'Harvey Dent le mois prochain Alfred…

-Je pensais qu'une semaine vous ferait le plus grand bien.

-Et pourquoi ne prendriez-vous pas du temps pour vous, Alfred ? Cela fait des années que vous n'avez pas pris de vacances. Et vous le méritez amplement.

Le majordome sembla au départ surpris par cette proposition, mais il ria doucement et regarda le jeune homme :

-Ce n'est pas encore le moment pour moi, répondit le vieil homme en traversant la pièce. Il regarda par la fenêtre : -Et puis…La vie n'est pas si terrible ici. Elle suit tranquillement son cours. Et lorsque ça ne va pas, il suffit de se contenter de petit plaisirs quotidien. Ce matin en me rendant à la banque, un groupe d'enfants est passé devant moi à toute allure. Ils allaient à une fête ou je ne sais-ou…Et ils riaient, se bousculaient, et sautillaient. Un vrai bonheur à voir et entendre, lorsque l'on sait que l'on peut se contenter de pas grand-chose pour ressentir une profonde joie. Hm, les enfants ont cette innocence que nous n'avons pas.

Bruce sourit en écoutant son majordome. C'est vrai, il est triste de perdre son innocence. Et de ne pas pouvoir se raccrocher à de court moment de joie. Il aurait aimé la retrouver, cette innocence. Redevenir un petit garçon, s'émerveillant à chaque découverte du monde qui l'entourait. Mais il l'avait perdue trop tôt. Et ce jour, il s'en souvenait précisément. Ce jour où il est devenue un adulte à part entière, et décider à son tour de préserver les citoyens du mal.

Soudain, une certaine agitation le coupa de ses pensées. Il releva légèrement la tête et remarqua que de nombreuses lumières aux alentours, dans les maisons, les immeubles qui l'entouraient s'étaient allumées. A une heure pareille dans ce quartier cela l'étonnait.

-Allumez la télé, Alfred, s'il vous plait.

L'homme s'exécuta sans poser plus de questions. A l'écran tout d'abord, des images floues, brouillées. Puis des voix, des cris. Bruce se rapprocha de l'écran, suivi de près par Alfred. Les sourcils froncés, il tenta de se concentrer sur les voix, puis enfin, il l'entend. Cette voix aiguë, moqueuse, une voix lui donnant des frissons. Il senti son souffle s'accélérer lorsqu'il vit enfin le visage du Joker. Il se tenait à la place du présentateur tv, Harley Quinn sur ses genoux, et son visage marqué par son éternel sourire lui tordant les traits. « Qu'est-ce que… »

« -Bonsoir Gotham ! Longtemps qu'on ne s'était vu non ? Mais je sais que vous ne m'avez pas oublié… Hihi, mais ne paniquez pas ! Ce soir est un soir spécial, hein poussin ?

-Oui ! On a une grande et heureuse nouvelle à annoncer à tout le monde !

-Bientôt, on ne sera plus deux, mais trois ! Et oui, dans quelques temps vous pourrez admirer le fruit d'une longue histoire. L'arrivée d'un enfant n'est-il pas le plus heureux des évènements ? Je vois que Gotham est triste en ce moment…Plus personne ne sourit…Mais bientôt ça changera. On va recommencer à s'amuser… »

L'ex-justicier sentit son sang se glacer sous ses paroles. Il ne croyait pas ce qu'il entendait. Il fixait le Joker, son visage un peu enfoui dans le cou de sa compagne, comme un gamin timide, la main posé sur son ventre. Derrière lui, le mur faisant habituellement face à la caméra pour le fond de l'émission était tagué de traces rouges formant des sourires rappelant sans nul doute celui du Joker, entouré de ''Hahaha !'' dans les moindres recoins pouvant être vu à l'écran. Mais pas la moindre trace de prisonnier. De présentateur corrompu, ou même attaché quelque part, blessé…Rien que le Joker et Harley Quinn.

« -Ca n'a pas été si simple d'emprunter quelques minutes au Journal de Gotham pour cette annonce…J'ai dut quelque peu négocier…

Le Joker libéra un de ses bras et attira vers lui une chaise sur roue normalement utilisée par les techniciens se trouvant derrière la caméra. Un homme y était assis, la tête penchant vers l'avant, inerte. Le Joker le saisie par les cheveux et la lui releva. Son visage était lacéré de deux grandes entailles s'étendant des coins des lèvres jusqu'aux oreilles. –J'ai pu grâce à l'aide de ce monsieur refaire quelque peu la ''déco''. On y pensera pour la chambre du bébé !

-Ce serait vraiment beau Puddin' ! »

Il l'avait tué. Il avait tué ce pauvre homme et avait peinturluré la pièce de son propre sang. Ne pouvant bouger, il continua de regarder la scène. Puis Harley s'empara d'un révolver, ou plutôt d'un jouet. Ce genre de gros pistolet que l'on voit dans les cartoons et qui tire des bouchons reliés à une corde. « -Bye bye ! Bisous ! » Elle fit un clin d'œil à l'écran en penchant la tête sur le côté, puis tira. Et tout redevint noir à l'écran.

Bruce resta face à la télé, silencieux, son cœur cognant contre sa poitrine, des sueurs froides traversant son corps. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi tout cela ? Ça ne pouvait pas être vrai. Le Joker est un menteur, il torture les gens avec ses belles paroles, veut juste leur faire peur. Et si c'était vrai ? Si un héritier au Prince du Crime allait venir au monde, que se passerait-il pour Gotham ? Que serait un enfant élevé par deux des plus puissants criminels ? Il se releva rapidement et passa une main dans ses longs cheveux.

-Je ne peux pas…Je ne peux plus, Alfred.

Son ainé se contenta de le regarder, croyant comprendre ce qui se passait actuellement dans l'esprit de son maitre.

-Il va aller trop loin…Il veut détruire cette ville, et régner dessus. Et tout bon roi se doit d'avoir une descendance, qui deviendra comme lui. Je ne peux pas le laisser faire ! Il faut que je sache…

Ce fut comme un coup de massue. La réalité lui revenait brutalement. Le Joker n'avait pas donné signe de vie depuis des mois, et là il revenait avec un futur enfant. Rien que l'idée que le Joker puisse ''éduquer'' un être vivant et le façonner à son image le dégoutait. Il avait transformé sa jeune psychiatre en tueuse. Alors qu'en serait-il avec un nouveau-né ? Un enfant qui aura perdu son innocence à peine son premier souffle expiré. Non. Pour le moment il devait savoir si tout cela était vrai…Et en finir avec ce clown. De nouveau cette image du Joker, s'écrasant au sol et disparaissant…

Le jeune millionnaire traversa les couloirs du manoir, et sans même réfléchir, il se retrouve un fois de plus dans les sous-sols de l'immense demeure. Depuis toutes ces années, ce fut pourtant si naturel de s'y retrouver. Bien que la pièce fût humide et crasseuse, tout y était resté intacte. La Batcave était telle qu'il l'avait quitté. Un étrange sentiment de nostalgie l'envahi en longeant les murs. Face à un grand écran, il fit courir ses doigts le long du clavier de control. Faisant diverse manipulations, la pièce s'illumina, obligeant Bruce à fermer les yeux pendant quelques secondes, s'habituant à la lumière aveuglante pour lui. Il se retourna et admira, s'étant révélé à la lumière le costume du Chevalier noir, minutieusement installé derrière une large vitre. Il ravala sa salive, posant sa main sur la vitre. Suivi de près par Alfred, le vieil homme se rapprocha de lui :

-Etes-vous sûr, Maitre Wayne ? N'était-ce pas vous qui me disiez que le Batman n'était plus qu'un souvenir ?

-Je pense que…On a besoin de ses souvenirs pour sauver son futur, Alfred. Et empêcher les erreurs du passé de resurgir. Je ne veux plus me cacher. Tout cela est ma faute. Si le crime se répand à travers des générations, que restera-t-il à ces habitants ? L'exil ?

Alfred regarda le costume à son tour, puis reporta son attention sur son maitre.

-Bien, je pense que les vacances ne seront donc pas pour tout de suite ?

Bruce lui sourit, puis entendit alors des battements d'ailes. C'étaient celles d'une chauve-souris…

**Gros blockout sur ce chapitre…Il est simple, court et pourtant il m'a fallu plusieurs semaines tant que je n'arrivais pas à l'écrire…J'ai par contre commencé à écrire le futur chapitre pour prendre de l'avance. Vos commentaires me font toujours autant plaisir, et j'espère que vous avez apprécié !**


	5. Le gamin

**Tordu**

**-Première partie-**

**Carrousel**

Chapitre 4

« -Gamin ? Hé ! Lève-toi, maintenant ! J'ai pas que ça à foutre !

De sa grosse main sale et couverte de graisse, le père saisi son fils par le bras, l'extirpant brusquement du lit sans prendre la peine de lui épargner le choc lorsque sa tête heurta le sol. L'enfant commença à gémir doucement, cachant sa peine comme il le pouvait. On voyait mal dans cette pièce. Celle-ci demeurait sombre, volets fermés, et moisissures sur les murs. Mais le ''gamin'', du haut de ses 7 ans –et bientôt 8- ne voyait que pour lui un lit, un joli lit, tout en bois avec des gravures dessus destinées à rappeler les contes traditionnels aux enfants. On pouvait encore y voir un loup devant une fillette couverte d'un grand chaperon Une chaussure posée sur une citrouille entourée de petites souris Et une pomme. Dans cette chambre il n'y avait que très peu de jouets. Des poupées de chiffons gisaient sur le sol, elles étaient poussiéreuses et avaient perdues leurs belles couleurs, et par-ci et par-là quelques figurines en plastique représentant des soldats, cow-boy et toutes sortes de personnages… Si tout cela avait été un peu éclairé, moins dans la crasse, on aurait presque pu penser à une vraie chambre de petit garçon de 7 ans.

Le gamin se redressa en se frottant l'arrière de sa tête. Timidement, il leva les yeux sur son père. Cet homme semblait si grand, si puissant. Lui, ce n'était qu'un insecte…Du moins, c'est ainsi qu'il se voyait. Et puis, son papa le lui disait aussi. Encore somnolant, il portait une longue chemise de nuit grise. « -On dirait un peu une robe… » Se plaignait-il en silence et loin de son père.

-Va m'acheter du Scotch, n'importe lequel, chez Will's, dit le vieil homme, habille-toi et rentre vite.

Il sorti de la pièce. Le gamin retira sa chemise sans broncher et se dirigea vers une petite commode blanche. Il en ouvrit un des tiroirs et se saisi des premiers vêtements qui passèrent sous sa petite main. Un jean troué, sous-vêtements, chaussettes –une rouge, une verte- et enfin un t-shirt blanc ayant quelque peu viré au gris. Il enfila une paire de baskets, ne pris pas le temps de bien faire ses lacets, sortit de sa chambre et s'engagea dans les escaliers donnant sur la cuisine et le salon. Il vit de suite son père confortablement installé dans le fauteuil, regardant la télé. Il était calme aujourd'hui. Le gamin s'approcha de lui et tendit la main. Sans lui accorder un regard, son père y déposa un billet. Le petit se dirigea vers la sortie, jetant un coup d'œil dans la cuisine. Maman n'y était pas, elle devait dormir. Sa mère était sans cesse fatiguée, encore plus que d'habitude. Ou alors, elle ne voulait tout simplement pas affronter l'extérieur, son père, lui-même. Il la comprenait, mais lui, il ne pouvait jamais rien dire…

Le gamin descendit les quatre étages de son vieil immeuble, croisa une vieille dame dans la cage d'escalier qu'il bouscula avant d'atteindre la porte. « Tss…Quel sale gosse celui-là…Pensa-t-elle » Il cacha ses yeux de son bras droit lorsque les rayons du soleil touchèrent son visage. Il traversa la rue, marchant d'un pas rapide, tête baissée. Il n'aimait pas les jours ensoleillés comme ça. C'était une sensation étrange, comme s'il était nu. Et que rien ne le protégeait, que tout le monde le regardait, murmurait des choses, lui voulait du mal. Non, en fait le soleil n'y était pour rien, c'était les gens qui n'allaient pas. Les gens qui étaient mauvais. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait fait de mal ? Etaient-ce ses cheveux trop longs et mal coiffés, brun foncés à l'inverse de leurs chères petites têtes blondes ? L'absence de petites joues roses que tous ces adultes cherchent à vous pincer pour-il-ne-savait quelle raison…Son regard souvent trop inexpressif pour un enfant ? Mais peu de choses l'émerveillaient. Il n'avait pas l'impression de découvrir tant que ça le monde qui l'entourait. Il passait le plus clair de son temps dans sa chambre à s'inventer des histoires. Il aimait la lecture, les sciences, les réactions chimiques et l'anatomie le fascinaient tout particulièrement…Pas parce qu'il trouvait ca intéressant, juste parce que ça l'amusait.

Fuyant le regard des passants, il entra ''Chez Will's'', un bar se situant à environ 200 mètres de chez lui, de l'autre côté de la rue. Il rentra tranquillement et scruta la grande salle faisant face au bar. Il n'y avait encore personne à cette heure-ci, mais comme il était bientôt l'heure du déjeuner, il savait que ce moment ne durerait pas. Il mit un peu de temps avant de pouvoir se hisser sur le tabouret en cuir rouge. Il pencha sa tête sur le comptoir :

-Dolly ? Appela-t-il. Dolly, c'est _moi_ !

Une jeune femme noire apparue, nettoyant un verre. Elle portait la coupe afro entourée d'un serre-tête rouge. Le gamin la trouvait belle, vraiment. Elle était grande, semblait sure d'elle, jeune, affriolante. Continuant d'astiquer le verre, elle sourit en voyant le petit garçon, il lui rendit son sourire, affichant de belles petites dents blanches, mais une manquait.

-Oh ! Alors ? La petite souris est passée ? Montre-moi ça de plus près.

Il sourit fièrement tandis que Dolly posait un doigt sur son menton. Avec elle, il ne sentait plus cette douleur dans son torse, celle qu'il avait chez lui. Comme si une main lui serrait le cœur et l'empêchait de respirer. Avec Dolly ce n'était pas pareil.

-Il me faut un Scotch, le moins cher et le plus dégueu.

Il lui tendit son billet. La jeune femme soupira et lui sorti une bouteille sans avoir pris le temps de regarder la marque, ni la contenance. Il ne dit même pas merci, posa la bouteille sur ses genoux et reporta son attention sur la jeune femme. Elle le regardait avec ses grands yeux noirs et tristes, une main posée sur sa hanche.

-Pourquoi tu me fixe comme ça ? Tu le fais tout le temps…

-Tu trouve ça normal qu'un petit garçon fasse ce que tu fais ?

-Dans mon monde à moi, c'est normal. Si j'ai l'argent pour toi. Et puis, t'a qu'à me dire non.

C'est vrai, qui laisserait un môme se balader tranquillement avec une bouteille à la main ? Mais dans le bar de Dolly, ils le faisaient. Son père connaissait bien le patron, il passait le plus clair de son temps chez lui. Ça devait être un accord ou quelque chose comme ça. Et Dolly, qui semblait si sage, si attentive, elle exécutait ce que son patron lui disait. La pauvre, pas de volonté, juste des ordres. Le gamin se disait que parfois les adultes ressemblaient à des chiens, bien obéissant envers leur maître. C'était la société qui les dirigeait, parce que s'il ne la respectait pas, ils étaient punis. Ils avaient juste peur, eux, les adultes. Ça ne l'étonnait même pas.

-…Tu veux boire quelque chose ? Tu veux du sirop ? J'ai à la menthe, c'est ton préféré !

L'enfant se leva de sa chaise et esquissa un faible sourire :

-Je dois rentrer…Au revoir Dolly ! Il agita sa main en signe de départ et s'en alla sans rien dire de plus. Il avait déjà perdu trop de temps.

Il courut pour revenir le plus vite possible et monta avec difficulté les étages de l'immeuble. Essoufflé, il ouvrit la porte. A peine rentré, une main s'écrasa sur son visage, le faisant violemment tomber à terre, la bouteille roula sur le parquet. Avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de se relever pour se cacher, son père se rua une nouvelle fois sur lui, les mains tremblantes. Il l'attrapa par le col et se mis à le secouer frénétiquement :

-Je t'avais dit quoi ?! Petit con ! On ne peut jamais compter sur toi hein ? Tu ne sert à rien ! Je t'avais dit de faire vite !

Le petit tentait désespérément de se protéger derrière ses petits bras maigre, de s'excuser, de reculer. Sa mère apparue face à eux. Une femme d'une trentaine d'années, les cheveux blonds décorés de quelques mèches précocement grises, des cernes noirs lui entourant les yeux :

-Arrête, Charles…Arrêtes, il t'a dit qu'il était désolé !

Elle commença à sangloter, mais ne s'interposa pas pour défendre son enfant. Le gamin tentait seul d'échapper à l'emprise de se père qui resserrait son étreinte sur son cou. Il commença à voir trouble, sentant son cœur près à exploser de peur.

-Pa…Pa…Papa, s'il-te-plait, pardon…Papa…Se plaignait-il, les larmes coulant sur ses joues enflées.

Charles lui attrapa les cheveux, et se mis à avancer, trainant l'enfant derrière lui, ordonnant à sa femme de rester en bas et de ne se taire. Il monta les escaliers et jeta son fils dans sa chambre. Dans l'embrasure de la porte, les yeux injectés de sang, la sueur au front, il le pointa du doigt :

-…Je…Te jure que…Si tu oses me refaire attendre comme ça, je te tue ! Fils de putain, t'a entendu ?!

Il claqua la porte, et l'enfant entendu le bruit de la serrure, il était enfermé. Et il ne mangerait certainement pas ce soir. Recroquevillé sur lui-même, hoquetant et pleurant, il tenta de se hisser jusqu'au lit. Son corps d'enfant lui faisait mal, tellement. Et pourtant, ces moments étaient les seuls où il se sentait vivant. Pas de la joie, pas du désir, pas de souvenirs, juste la souffrance. Il le savait. Il les détestait, tous, tous ces adultes empestant l'alcool, le sexe et la mort en même temps. Surtout son père, lui il puait vraiment l'alcool, trop, une odeur nauséabonde dont il avait pourtant finit par s'habituer. Mais il n'avait la force de rien faire, il se sentait faible et vulnérable. Un gosse perdu dans ce bas monde, sans personne pour lui apprendre les vraies valeurs, personne à aimer.

De toute manière, qui pourrait aimer un monstre ? »

-Mr.J ? Je pense que notre annonce a bien marché ! Vous ne croyez pas, hm ?

Le Joker tourna son regard vers sa partenaire, lui assis sur le lit, elle sur ses genoux. Harley lui lança un regard malicieux, caressant ses cheveux. Il lui sourit :

-Oui mon petit poussin, ça a marché. Tu as fait du bon travail !

-Kyah ! Je sens que ces prochains mois ne vont pas être ennuyeux…J'aime quand on s'amuse comme ça, ça faisait si longtemps…

Au moins, elle, il ne lui en fallait pas beaucoup pour la rendre heureuse. Le Joker passa sa langue sur sa lèvre inférieure et glissa sa main sur son ventre.

-Ça pousse bien, non ? Dit-il en appuyant un peu, sentant déjà le ventre de sa compagne s'arrondir. -Bientôt, tu ne rentreras plus dans ce costume.

-Hihi, mais je serais toujours belle à vos yeux… ?

-Petite Harley…Je n'ai jamais dit que je te trouvais belle…Dit-il en l'allongeant sur le lit.

-Oh…Mr.J…

-Mais je pense que tu devrais enlever ce costume tout de suite. Il est déjà trop petit, regarde-moi ça…

Harley rit doucement. Ils passèrent un long moment cette nuit à se redécouvrir, goutant à la peau de l'autre, se noyant dans des étreintes passionnées. La jeune femme n'aurait pu rêver meilleure vie. Elle ne changerait ça pour rien au monde. Ne faisant plus qu'un avec son amant, cette amour qui allait leur donner un enfant, le fruit de cet amour. S'abandonnant à lui elle lui murmura :

-Je vous aime…Je vous aime…

Il trouvait cela si amusant. Son ancienne psychiatre, lui dévoilant son amour. Bien sûr, elle le lui avait déjà dit, mais rarement avec une telle sensualité. Enlaçant ses doigts dans les siens, il ne dit rien et se contenta de sourire en ricanant. Il enfoui son visage dans son cou, rapprochant toujours plus son bassin du sien. Il avait sans doute tort durant sa jeunesse. Même la plus sage, la plus préventive des femmes pouvait aimer un monstre. Ce monstre, qui la faisait gémir, qui lui faisait du bien, la rendait heureuse par sa simple petite présence, c'était lui.

**Et voilà ! Je ne suis pas mécontente du chapitre ! Mais savez-vous le dilemme que j'ai eu avec le prénom du Joker… ? Je le mets ? Je ne le mets pas ? Et bien j'ai choisi de conserver le mystère sur cette origine…Peut être dans les prochains chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous a plu à vous aussi et que vous êtes curieux de connaitre la suite ! Merci à vous tous !**


	6. Retrouvailles et rencontre

**Tordu**

**-Première partie-**

**Carrousel**

Chapitre 5

-Et toi Ivy ? Tu n'as jamais pensé à avoir des enfants ?

-Non. J'ai bien à faire avec mes plantes…Même avec toi, tu es une véritable gamine.

Harley sourit en posant la main sur son ventre qui avait maintenant doublé voir triplé de volume. Cela faisait environ 5 mois maintenant. Elle commençait à se sentir fatiguée plus vite et passait la plupart de son temps libre chez Poison Ivy, discutant de sa maternité, ce qu'elle appelait « la meilleure chose qui lui soit arrivé dans sa vie ». Tout particulièrement le soir, elle aimait s'allonger en posant ses mains sur ses hanches, fermant les yeux et rêvant de sa vie future avec son enfant et son Mister J. Elle les imaginait dans une fête foraine, entouré de clown, de manèges et d'animaux de foire. Comme n'importe quelle famille, chacun tenant leur bambin par la main, vivant le moment présent au milieu des lumières de fête. Tantôt elle imaginait un garçon, tantôt c'était une fille.

-Si c'est une fille…J'aimerai qu'elle soit blonde comme moi ! Et si c'est un garçon hmm…Je veux qu'il ai en tout cas les yeux de son papa ! Dit-elle joyeusement. On l'amènerait à l'école, à la piscine, au cirque…Oh ! Et il ferait de la gym, comme moi ! Je lui apprendrais ! Et son père lui, il…

-Harley, redescend sur Terre enfin ! Coupa Ivy en se tournant subitement vers elle, le regard assombri. Tu penses vraiment que le Joker, le prince du crime, celui qui n'aime que lui, qui depuis 3 mois n'est heureux que parce que la chauve-souris déguisée reprends du service, va s'emmerder à jouer les papa-poules ?!

La jeune blonde se tut. Elle regarda son ventre et se mit à sangloter :

-Tu dis ça parce que je suis moche hein ? Moi au moins je vais construire ma famille ! On sera très heureux, et si ça lui plait de courser le Batman, moi aussi !

-…Tu…As surement raison, excuse-moi, tu sais que je te trouve…Magnifique…Dit-elle en insistant un peu plus son regard.

-Je suis enceinte, mes hormones sont au bord de l'explosion ! Se plaignit-elle en reniflant.

Soudain, elle sursauta. Le bébé venait de donner un coup. C'était bien la première fois…Elle avait lu dans divers ouvrage que les coups se faisaient sentir au bout du quatrième mois pour la majorité des femmes, et pour elle c'était son premier. Une vague de bonheur l'envahit soudain. Ca y est, elle sentait la vie en elle. Cette petite vie fragile gigoter dans son corps. C'était à la fois quelque chose de merveilleux, curieux, voir peut être effrayant. Elle ne trouvait pas les mots pour décrire ça. Ivy la regardait incrédule, ne réalisant pas ce que son amie venait de vivre. Harley pris sa main dans la sienne, elle eut un léger frisson au contacte chaud et doux de sa peau, la sienne était plus froide, légèrement humide. Puis elle se retrouva à la passer sur le ventre de Harley. Elle sentit effectivement de légères vagues contre sa paume, entremêlées à quelques coups un peu plus forts.

Elle se revit alors, dans ce bureau, face à un gynécologue quelques années plus tôt. Elle gardait la tête haute, ne laissant rien paraitre de ses émotions, mais intérieurement elle avait envie de hurler. Ce jour où on lui apprit qu'elle ne pourrait jamais avoir d'enfant à elle. Ne jamais porter la vie. Tout ça à cause des hommes l'ayant traité comme un animal de laboratoire. Son corps ne tiendrait pas à l'accouchement, ni même à la grossesse. Elle avait dans sa vie connue trois fausses-couches, après avoir tenté ce qu'elle croyait être un acte naturel, qui s'était finalement révélé être impossible. Quand elle fut sorti de ce bureau, elle glissa le long du mur, tète dans les mains et se mis à pleurer.

Peut-être était-elle jalouse, au fond. Elle aurait pourtant tant espéré une meilleure vie pour Harley. Une vie libre et non enchainée à un homme qui ne faisait que ce servir d'elle dans son propre intérêt. Et maintenant que le fruit de ses entrailles était en elle, elle y serait rattachée à jamais, et cela la rendait profondément triste.

Harley partit tôt de chez Ivy, se pressant d'annoncer la bonne nouvelle à son amant. Observant le moindre petit mouvement dans son ventre, elle se rendit à leur repère, gravis les marches quatre à quatre et se dirigea vers leur chambre en sautillant. Mais il n'y avait personne. « Il doit être en train de travailler à de nouveau plans… ». Elle ne se gêna pas pour ouvrir la porte ou le Joker avait l'habitude de se réfugier pour être seul. Il était accoudé contre sa table ou étaient éparpiller divers plans, schémas et autre photos, toujours éclairé par sa faible lumière.

-Puddin' ? Dit-elle en s'approchant.  
-Va-t'en. Je suis occupé. Marmonna-t-il.

« Bingo… » Pensa-t-elle.

-Rooh allé poussin, Joker junior a donné un coup aujourd'hui !

Il émit un léger grognement sans pour autant se détourner de son travail. En réalité, cela ne lui faisait ni chaud ni froid. Cela faisait quelques semaines que Batman refaisait parler de lui et sa seule préoccupation était d'organiser une confrontation digne de ce nom ! Lorsqu'il avait la chauve-souris en tête, plus rien n'existait autour de lui.

Harley soupira en secouant doucement la tête. Elle s'asseye sur le fauteuil dans un coin de la pièce, la tête appuyée sur son poing. Elle connaissait son ''Puddin' '', et ne s'étonnait même pas de son manque d'intérêt. « Il finira bien par réagir à la nouvelle. Il travaille dur c'est tout. » Se dit-elle en ne pouvant s'empêcher de sourire.

-Hm ? On peut savoir pourquoi tu souris bêtement comme ça ?

-Oh ! Hem…Pour rien du tout ! Hihihi !

Le Joker lâcha enfin ses stylos et autres plans, faisant reculer sa chaise de son bureau. Il y détourna son regard pour se concentrer sur sa partenaire qui le regardait avec un grand sourire, se balançant d'avant en arrière comme une petite fille. Mise à part son ventre qui occupait la moitié de son corps, elle ne semblait pas avoir grossis du tout. Juste peut être sa poitrine qui avait doublé de volume –ce qui n'était pas pour lui déplaire-. Elle ne pouvait naturellement plus rentrer dans ses costumes maintenant, ce qui en résultait qu'elle l'accompagnait de moins en moins pour leurs petites escapades criminelles. Il réalisa que Batman ne l'avait toujours pas vue dans cet état. Il imagina son regard emplie de peur et de surprise s'il la voyait ainsi. Que ce serait amusant à voir !

-J'ai une idée ma biche ! Et si pour une fois allait s'amuser, comme avant… ? Et puis, depuis notre dernière annonce publique, personne n'a vu à quel point Junior a grandi !

-Oh oui ! Ca fait si longtemps ! Cria Harley en se redressant rapidement et se précipitant dans les bras de son compagnon. Celui-ci eut de la peine à la réceptionné, son ventre faisant barrière. « Elle a beau avoir le ventre gros comme un ballon, ça ne l'empêche pas de se conduire toujours comme une gamine…J'aime bien. »

Ooooooooooooo

« Flash info : Un attentat a été commis dans le grand Centre commercial de Gotham city il y a environ trente minutes. Plusieurs individus masqué comme ce qui nous a été décrit des ''clowns maléfiques'' se sont infiltré dans le bâtiment et ont bloqué ses portes. Deux bombes ont déjà explosées au sein de centre. Nous ne connaissons en ce moment pas le nombre de victimes et si d'autres bombes ont été déposées. Les forces spéciales sont en route. »

Un silence glacial régnait au sein du centre. Dans chaque recoins, chaque étages, des femmes, hommes et enfants étaient assis ou allongé, n'osant plus bouger, plus dire un mot, tentant de camoufler leurs pleurs. Une épaisse fumée noire s'échappait vers le toit en verre. Au milieu de tout ce carnage marchait tranquillement le Joker, suivit de près par ses acolytes et Harley. Celle-ci, comme le Joker, portait un masque de clown simple décoré d'un large sourire et d'un nez rouge, elle ne portait cependant pas son costume d'Arlequin mais une large robe de grossesse aux couleurs rouge et noire de celui-ci, elle l'avait elle-même personnalisé. Le Joker s'arrêta près de la fontaine trônant au milieu du centre, au rez-de-chaussée.

-Hé bien alors ? Personne pour secourir ces pauvres, pauvres gens… ? Ha ! Mais ils vont finir étouffé par la fumée ! Ou pire ! Et si j'activais la dernière bombe, hm ?

Il sautilla en direction d'un groupe de gens se serrant les uns les autres, n'osant pas relever la tête, paralysés par la peur. Le Joker leur tendit brusquement le détonateur.

-Bouh ! Cracha-t-il en le secouant frénétiquement, ce qui eut pour effet de faire reculer les pauvres victimes, des cris de terreurs s'échappant de leur gorge.

Il éclata de rire. Tous ces gens ressemblaient à des porcs que l'on amène à l'abattoir. « Approche Batsy, approche…Tu ne vas pas laisser ces gens se faire exploser la cervelle non… ? Approche donc… »

Mais personne ne vint. A part les sirènes des pompiers à l'extérieur, il n'y avait personne. Il sentit de nouveau la colère monter en lui. Il avait pourtant repris du service ! De moins en moins de larcins se faisaient depuis ces trois derniers mois ! Alors pourquoi ne venait-il pas s'amuser avec lui… ?

Soudain, un petit garçon traversa la pièce, voulant retrouver sa mère qui était assise de l'autre côté. L'enfant ne devait pas avoir plus de 4 ans. Sa mère tendit les mains pour accueillir son enfant, mais le Joker fut plus rapide. Il attrapa le petit par le col et le garde contre lui, couteau à la main. La jeune femme émis un cri d'effroi en voyant la scène.

-Héhé, alors ? On n'est pas capable de rester dans son coin gamin ? Tu devrais savoir qu'en traversant le bois, tu tomberas sur le loup…

L'enfant se débattit et se mis à pleurer, tendant les bras vers sa mère qui elle ne bougea pas d'un pouce, trop apeurée par la situation, ce qui n'échappa pas au Joker. Il se tourna vers elle, faisant tourner son arme entre ses doigts. D'un geste rapide, il retira son masque, dévoilant son visage maquillé et son large sourire –ou alors étaient-ce seulement les cicatrices ?-.

-Tu ne dis rien toi ? J'ai la vie de ton enfant entre mes mains, et tu ne fais rien ? Je ne sais pas qui est le plus dangereux des deux…Toi ou moi ? Haha…Moi aussi je vais avoir un gosse, hééé oui ! Et si on lui laisse une seule cicatrice sur son petit visage…Je tuerai la personne.

Harley buvait ses paroles comme un nectar sucré. Elle aimait l'entendre prononcer ces mots qui étaient à la fois incroyables et juste…C'est vrai après tout, c'était la chair de sa chair…Même le Joker pouvait éprouver de l'amour, elle le savait ! Celui-ci changea brusquement d'expression, effaçant son sourire carnassier de son visage. Il semblait si sérieux. Il approcha la lame de la gorge de l'enfant et se rapprocha de sa mère qui ne pouvait retenir ses tremblements. Elle voulait lui sauter dessus, arracher son fils de ses mains, mais ce qu'elle voyait surtout, c'était avec quelle facilité il pouvait tuer son enfant, d'un coup sec…Inconsciemment, elle espérait sans doute qu'il épargnerait son petit garçon…

-Tu me rappelle ma mère. Elle aussi, elle était faible…Dit-il en serrant les dents. Il appuya sur la lame, jusqu'à entailler la peau fragile du petit.

-Pitié, non ! Hurla la jeune femme.

Puis, un bruit de verre cassé assourdissant se fit entendre. Le toit venait d'être brisé, et une ombre en descendit, les ailes noires déployées, Batman. Il lança son grappin dans la direction du clown aussi rapidement que précisément, la corde s'enroula autour de son cou et il lâcha enfin sa prise sur l'enfant qui courut vers sa mère. Le Joker partit dans un fou rire incontrôlable ne se retrouvant face à son Némésis. « Chéri, tu m'avais manqué ! ».Il était comme sans ses souvenirs, le regard froid, sombre, la voix caverneuse, la poigne forte. Les commerçants et clients s'écartèrent un peu plus du terrain qui était couvert d'éclats de verre, mais les hommes de main du Joker les prirent rapidement en charge, Harley restant à l'écart, diverses armes sur elle à utiliser à distance.

-Tu me voulais ? Me voilà ! Dit la chauve-souris de sa voix grave.

-Incroyable ! J'ai beau faire de petits cambriolages, des meurtres de rien du tout il n'y a personne ! Mais dès qu'il y a un peu d'ampleur alors là, c'est la panique ! Hahaha !

-Tu a mis la vie de tous ces innocents en danger pour t'amuser…

-Oui, et je ne suis pas déçu… ! Il jeta un regard vers Harley qui tira en direction de Batman, celui-ci dut reculer pour éviter la balle, ce qui permit au Joker de se dégager le cou. Il prit une grande inspiration, et s'étira un peu :

-Raaah, ce que j'aime ressentir ces choses Batsy ! Ca faisait si longtemps ! Tu te souviens de Harley n'est-ce pas ? Bébé, vient ici…

Harley se réfugia contre lui, il sourire mauvais au coin des lèvres, profitant de la situation et provoquant la chauve souri. Son masque enlevé, elle avait laissé ses cheveux blonds retomber sur ses épaules, mais gardait son maquillage de clown. Les yeux cernés de noir, et un large sourire dessiné au rouge à lèvre noir également, le tout sur une peau couleur craie.

Pendant quelques secondes seulement, Batman ne dit rien, les yeux fixés sur son ventre. Alors c'était vrai. Ce n'était pas une mise en scène ! Harley Quinn attendait un enfant du Joker. Il ne pouvait déterminer le nombre de mois de grossesse, mais on aurait pu croire qu'elle était à terme en vue du volume ! « Impossible…Et il l'emmène ici alors qu'elle est enceinte ? Il se moque de cet enfant… ». Il sortit de sa ceinture une de ces petites bombes afin de maîtriser le couple.

-Tatatata, Batsy ! Tu ferais du mal à une femme enceinte, toi, le grand justicier ? Coupa le Joker en resserrant sa prise sur Harley.

« Merde… »Se dit Batman. Il ne ferait jamais de mal à une femme enceinte, peu importe qui. Il avait calculé son coup. Il fallait les séparer.

Mais de nouveau, un autre bruit se fit retentir, plus puissant cette fois-ci, la grande porte venait d'exploser, laissant apparaître les forces spéciales. Les clients se ruèrent alors vers la sortie. Dans ce chaos, Batman perdu de vue les criminels. Il traversa le hall à contre sens des gens affolés, se mélangeant aux intervenants. Les cris résonnaient dans tout le centre, le sol tremblait, les décorations tombaient, des gens se retrouvaient piétiner au sol, les coups de feu retentissaient. Enfin, il aperçut Harley Quinn à l'étage du dessus, mais à peine eut il le temps de l'atteindre, qu'un coup de feu retentit dans sa direction, elle laissa échapper un cris, puis s'écroula parterre, se tenant le ventre. Un des agents venait de lui tirer dessus au niveau du ventre. La jeune femme se redressa péniblement, les yeux emplis de rage :

-Enfoiré ! Tu as voulu tuer mon enfant, salopard ! Tu me le payeras, crois-moi, tes enfants à toi recevront ta tête pour Noel !

C'est dans ces moments-là que Batman se rendait compte de la dangerosité de la jeune femme. Elle était enfantine, joueuse, mais pouvait faire preuve d'une agressivité affolante. Alors qu'il se trouvait à quelques mètres devant elle, le Joker surgit derrière. Il l'attrapa par le bras et la tira contre lui.

-Ca m'a fait plaisir Batsy ! Ne t'en fait pas…On se reverra très vite…

Il lança un cupcake dans sa direction qui explosa aussitôt, lui brulant les yeux. Seulement quelques secondes après, les criminels avaient disparu. Un fou et une femme enceinte blessée.

Oooooooooooooo

Toc toc toc ! Toc toc toc !

Il était une heure du matin quand la porte du docteur Sylvestre, tambourina avec insistance. Le vieil homme enfila rapidement une chemise et ub pantalon, mis ses lunettes sur son nez et s'avança vers la porte.

« Qui cela peut-il être… ? » Se demandait-il. Il tourna la clé dans la petite serrure et à peine la porte fut-elle ouverte que le Joker entra dans la pièce, posant violemment sa main contre la bouche du médecin.

-Chuuut…Pas trop de bruit Doc', ce n'est pas prudent si tard…Chuchota-il d'un air malicieux.

Le vieil homme ne dit rien, mais eut un frisson d'horreur en voyant son interlocuteur à pleine lumière. Des gouttes de sueur perlaient sur son front dégarni, il vit derrière le Joker une jeune femme blonde, enceinte. Une légère plaie rouge et enflée s'étendant sur son ventre. Elle avait le regard encore plus sévère que son compagnon.

-Que…Que voulez-vous… ? Vous allez me…me…

-Te…Te…Te quoi ? Te tuer ? Noon ! Pas ce soir mon vieux ! Vois-tu, ces chers citoyens qui prétendent défendre Gotham ont malencontreusement tiré sur une femme enceinte. Et elle a insisté pour que ce soit vous qui vérifie si euh…tout va bien, là, maintenant, ce soir ! On se comprend ?

Le docteur Sylvestre était un gynécologue réputé de Gotham pour son expérience et son humanité. Bien qu'il savait que sa vie était en jeu, qu'il se trouvait face au plus grand couple de criminel de la ville, il avait pour principe que la santé de ces patients et leur enfant passait avant tout. Timidement, il invita Harley à s'allonger pour l'osculation, le Joker lui, restait en retrait appuyé contre le mur. Avec un calme insoupçonné, il examina la plaie de la jeune femme qui se rongeait les ongles d'inquiétude.

-Hm…Ne vous inquiétez pas. Cela ne semble pas profond. Nous allons faire une échographie pour s'en assurer.

Harley sentit son corps faire un bond de joie. Elle allait voir son bébé, en vrai, dans son ventre ! Elle avait toujours rêvé de ce moment… Elle respira profondément, priant pour que son bébé n'ait pas souffert. Le Docteur étala une épaisse couche de gel froid sur le bas du ventre de Harley, alluma son échographe et procéda à l'opération. Le Joker releva légèrement la tête à ce moment-là, ne disant rien. Le médecin lui pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté afin de rajuster sa vue.

-Et bien, ce sont des costauds ! Vos bébé vont bien, ne vous inquiétez pas.

Le couple eut un haut le cœur. « ''Vos'' bébés ? »

-Comment ca, ''vos'' bébés… ? Demanda Harley, hésitante.

-Euh, vous n'étiez pas au courant… ? Vous attendez des jumeaux, un garçon, et une fille…

**Me revoilà après une longue période d'absence ! Chapitre un peu plus long que d'habitude, j'espère ne pas avoir fait trop de fautes...Enfin les partiels sont terminé, je peux profiter des vacances pour reprendre l'écriture. J'ai d'ailleurs commencé une nouvelle fiction ''Joke'' qui est en fait une histoire inspirée de mon chapitre précédent. En espérant que ça vous inspire ! Passez un bon Noel !**


	7. Le calme avant la tempète

**Tordu**

**-Première partie-**

**Carrousel**

Chapitre 6

Un garçon, et une fille. Alors comme ça ils étaient deux ? Il n'avait jamais réfléchi à cette probabilité. Depuis le début de la grossesse d'Harley, le Joker ne se posait en vérité pas beaucoup de questions concernant l'avenir de cette ''famille'' comme elle le disait si bien.

Tandis que la jeune femme était endormie sur le canapé, il s'assit calmement à ses côtés, scrutant avec la plus grande attention son visage. Elle semblait paisible, bien en sécurité dans les bras de Morphée. Il repoussa doucement une mèche de ses cheveux blonds. Elle laissa échapper un faible soupir en enfonçant un peu plus sa tête dans son oreiller. Le Joker humecta ses lèvres d'un geste rapide et pencha la tête sur le côté, détournant son regard sur son ventre. Il observait chaque respiration, chaque mouvement aussi infime soit-il. Plusieurs questions s'imposèrent dans son esprit tordu. Comment vivaient ces enfants in utero ? Entendaient-ils ? Pensaient-ils, rêvaient-ils ? Baigné dans ce liquide épais, flottant lentement au rythme des vibrations du corps maternel. Ils n'étaient même pas de ce monde qu'ils semblaient déjà si vulnérables.

Lui aussi était passé par là. Lui aussi pendant des mois n'avait été qu'un petit corps flottant dans les entrailles de sa génitrice. A cette seule pensée, il racla sa gorge et émit une respiration plus prononcée, se redressant légèrement. A la naissance, les humains ne sont que des feuilles de papiers blanches, vierge de toute trace. Et pourtant les premières marques y sont déposées peu à peu dès leur premier crie sur cette terre. Quelle tristesse ! Certains feraient mieux de rester enfermé au chaud pour toujours. La majorité de ces enfants seront condamner à suivre le modèle du parfait citoyen, aller à l'école, être poli, ne pas se rebeller contre l'ordre ou alors, au mieux, beugler des réclamation en manifestant dans la rue tel des troupeaux destiné à l'abattoir. Puis rentrer tranquillement chez eux, se faisant croire qu'ils sont capables de faire entendre leur voix. Et dès qu'il n'y aurait plus d'ordre, plus de plan, ils se comporteraient comme les pires des animaux pour sauver leur peau. Pitoyable comme vie. Si ces gamins venaient au monde, ils ne seraient pas comme eux. Ca non. Jamais ils ne se comporteront comme ces braves petits citoyens de Gotham, jamais ils ne laisseront quelqu'un entraver leur chemin dans la vie. Ils ne seraient pas des pantins.

Malgré toutes les idées qu'il se faisait, le Joker était incapable de considérer ces fœtus comme humains. Tant qu'ils resteraient dans ce ventre il ne mettrait aucun visage sur eux. Il tapota curieusement le ventre du bout de son index et sentit un coup. Il trouvait cela à la fois fascinant et amusant. Tel n'importe quel futur père, il se mit à rechercher ses mouvements en exerçant plusieurs pressions sur le ventre. Toujours ses yeux sombres, vide de toute émotion, plantés sur le ventre. Un sentiment étrange l'envahit.

« _-Hé, gamin ! Vient aider ta mère à porter ces caisses, grogna le vieil homme en se frottant l'œil droit, titubant futilement sur ses jambes._

_Le gamin passa brièvement une main dans ses cheveux crasseux, dégageant quelques mèches de son visage, et se dégagea du confort de son canapé. Il traversa son salon en manquant de trébucher sur une bouteille de bière trainant sur le sol. Pour une fois, l'odeur d'alcool, de la saleté corporelle et de la cigarette n'enivrait pas la pièce de leur puanteur habituelle. Les volets étaient pleinement ouverts, la pièce aspirant doucement l'air vivifiant de l'automne. C'était rare que la famille laisse entrer un peu de lumière dans leur appartement du quatrième étage. Par la fenêtre on y voyait le quartier entouré d'immeuble et de maisonnettes aux briques rouges aux teintes ternes. Les arbres bordant le trottoir perdaient peu à peu leurs feuilles aux couleurs de feu, les laissant s'entremêler au rythme du vent telles des flammes. Dehors les cris des enfants retentissaient jusqu'à l'autre bout de la rue. Mais le gamin ne jouait jamais avec eux. A chaque fois qu'il avait tenté de s'en faire des amis, aucun d'eux n'adhérait à ses jeux ! Il se souvint lorsqu'il avait invité le petit Jimmy Tamers à venir jouer avec lui dans le terrain vague. Il s'était alors procurer le fusil de chasse de son père et s'était amusé à tirer à bout portant sur des cibles prises au hasard…Petit animaux, boites de conserves… « N'ai pas peur Jim', tu es dans mon équipe alors je ne tirerais pas dessus, pour cette fois. » avait-il dit le plus calmement du monde au garçonnet. Bien entendu après ça, sa mère ne voulut plus jamais le laisser jouer avec son fils. Les gens avaient vraiment peur pour un rien._

_Il descendit quatre à quatre les marches de la cage d'escalier, croisa son père au troisième étage, et retrouva sa mère au second. Celle-ci semblait fatiguée. Quelques gouttes de sueurs perlaient sur son front. Elle était jeune, le gamin le savait, et pourtant le temps semblait s'emparer d'elle bien plus vite que prévu. Elle portait à bout de bras deux caisses de pack de bières, tandis que son mari avait préféré monter. Elle ne se senti pourtant pas soulagé en voyant son fils planter devant elle, les mains dans les poches._

_-Te voilà, aide moi à en monter une, s'il-te-plait. _

_Silencieusement l'enfant s'exécuta, soufflant en sentant son petit corps partir vers l'avant sous le poids de la cargaison. Il redéposa soigneusement la caisse sur le parquet de la cuisine en rentrant chez lui, suivit de près par sa mère. Celle-ci ouvrit le robinet et s'aspergea le visage d'eau, les mains appuyé sur le rebord du lavabo. Elle détacha ses longs cheveux blonds. Ils étaient secs et entremêlé, et avaient perdu leur éclat au fil des années. Elle n'était à présent que la femme au foyer, que le mari trompait chaque week-end et qui élevait son fils seul. Mais celui-ci trouvait toujours une certaine beauté en sa mère. Il n'avait pas une relation bien forte avec elle, pas de conversation ni rien, mais il ne savait expliquer pourquoi, il trouvait belle. Il aimait ses grands yeux noirs aux traits accablés, ses longs cheveux portant la couleur du soleil, sa peau qui restait douce et fragile. _

_Elle regarda son fils un moment puis se saisit d'une serviette humide et s'accroupie face à lui._

_-Regarde-moi ça…Te voilà encore tout crasseux, dit-elle en lui essuyant le visage. _

_-Je le serais de nouveau ce soir de toute manière, ronchonna l'enfant en haussant les épaules._

_-Question de…Principe. _

_Elle se releva en appuyant ses mains sur ses cuisses et repoussa une petite mèche de cheveux du visage de son fils, il lui répondit par un sourire, et c'était un geste bien rare de la part de son fils. Dans leur situation familiale, elle était heureuse de voir que son enfant n'avait perdu son sourire. Elle posa alors sa main sur son ventre, serrant légèrement le tissu de sa robe._

_-Le bébé fait mal, maman ? Demanda le gamin, intrigué._

_-Non, il est calme. _

_-Il sera là dans combien de temps ?_

_-5 mois…_

_L'enfant était heureux de se dire que dans quelques petits mois, il ne serait plus le seul dans ce chaos familial, si l'on pouvait appeler cela « une famille ». Il voyait cependant sa mère se fatiguer de jour en jour, et son père s'enfoncer un peu plus dans la barbarie. Il n'eut même pas besoin de demander à sa mère s'il elle était enceinte. Elle-même n'avait pas pris la peine de lui annoncer de manière officielle. Il le savait, et s'en rendait maintenant pleinement compte. Cet enfant grandissait en silence dans le ventre maternel, n'ayant pas encore à subir la dureté de ce monde. Il l'enviait. Lui aussi voulait se cacher par moment, disparaitre, juste quelques temps avant de réapparaitre, en particulier lors des colères de son père. _

_-Va dans ta chambre maintenant, ordonna sa mère d'un ton grave._

_Jetant un dernier regard sur son ventre, il s'exécuta et remonta à l'étage, en silence_. »

Debout, devant sa fenêtre, une tasse de thé à la menthe dans la main, Poison Ivy contemplait le Bat-signal contrastant avec la noirceur de la nuit. Elle n'était vêtue que d'une chemise unie blanche, lui arrivant en haut des cuisses, laissant apparaitre de longues jambes nues. Elle respirait profondément, calmement, en fixant le signal.

-Encore un qui va se faire attraper…Murmura-t-elle en portant la tasse à ses lèvres charnues.

-Un qui n'aura juste pas de chance cette nuit, tu veux dire.

Sortant de la pièce faisant face au salon, Harvey Dent s'avança vers l'empoisonneuse, ne portant qu'un pantalon noir charbon, un de ceux que portaient les « hommes de l'Etat » comme aimait le dire Ivy, avec juste la petite pointe de sarcasme qu'il fallait.

-Ne joue pas avec les mots, Dent…Grinça-t-elle en observant son reflet de par les vitres de sa fenêtre.

-Hm, et sinon ? Arrêtes, tu vas presque me faire trembler…Susurra-t-il en posant délicatement ses mains sur les épaules de la jeune femme.

C'est elle qui tremblait, intérieurement. Pas de peur, mais d'amertume, d'excitation, de regrets, de colère…Tout mais pas de la peur. Elle s'était juré de ne jamais plier devant un homme, peu importe l'alchimie entre eux, et même si sa respiration s'intensifiait en sa présence, même si son cœur semblait s'accélérer à chaque fois que ses mains se posaient sur elle. Depuis combien de temps cela durait ? Quelques mois à peine. Alors même que dès leur première rencontre elle tenta de l'empoisonner et lui de jouer avec sa vie à coup de pile ou face. Une passion violente les avait pourtant poussé l'un vers l'autre, sans que cette fois elle ne puisse contrôler quoi que ce soit. C'était ainsi, et elle aimait ce petit jeu.

Elle pressa sa main sur la partie meurtrie du visage de son amant, faisant courir ses doigts fins sur l'immense cicatrice parsemée de rougeurs, à la chair irrégulière et gonflée. Tant de mal marqué à jamais dans sa peau. Elle ferma les yeux et se laissa aller à l'étreinte du criminel, se perdant dans ses bras, son souffle brulant sur sa nuque.

-J'ai appris que…Le Joker et Harley Quinn allaient avoir des jumeaux…Lança l'ancien procureur, brisant ce moment d'intimité.

Frustrée, l'empoisonneuse se détacha de ses bras et se dirigea comme si de rien n'était vers sa petite plante carnivore posée sur la table.

-Oui. Un garçon et une fille selon Harley.

-Tu ne sais rien de plus ?

La jeune femme haussa un sourcil en lui faisant face :

-En quoi cela t'intéresse-t-il ?

-Oh moi…Je ne fais que me renseigner sur cette malheureuse situation. Et ne me mens pas. Tu la trouve tout aussi désastreuse que moi, Poison Ivy…

-Je sais ne pas me mêler de ce qui ne me regarde pas, Harvey Pile ou Face, répondit-elle sèchement.

Dent esquissa un petit sourire en coin tout en observant la jeune femme vaquer à sa petite occupation. Elle voulait paraitre forte, sure d'elle, mais dès que l'on mentionnait Harley Quinn et son macabre compagnon, Harvey pouvait voir au plus profond de son regard cette détresse qui la submergeait à chaque fois, seulement pendant quelques secondes avant qu'elle ne reprenne le dessus.

-Mais je n'ai pas encore dit que je m'en mêlerais, dit-il en portant ses mains dans ses poches.

A l'intérieur de la poche droite se trouvait une petite pièce en argent, en la serra fort dans la paume de sa main…

**Voila pour ce chapitre ! J'ai peur d'être partie un peu à droite à gauche pour celui-ci…Il n'y a rien eu de bien intéressant pour celui-ci, mais ça vient doucement ) Vos reviews me font toujours chaud au cœur, ça m'encourage beaucoup ! N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos impressions, je suis preneuse de toute critique ! **

**PS : Oui, j'aime le couple Harvey/Ivy p, je dois avouer que cette idée m'est pourtant venue récemment…J'ai ma petite idée de ce que ça donnera, mais vous verrez par vous même **


End file.
